Curse of the Uchiha's
by GrandTourBlader
Summary: For ages something evil has been sleeping beneath the Uchiha compond. What happens when it comes out?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Curse of the Uchiha's

Pairings: Sas/Sak, side Ino/Ita

Disclaimer: So don't own Naruto, just kids charater description and monster. Kids names are from author Brian Jacques.

_italicize monster scenes_

_Down, way down deep within the bowels of the Uchiha manor something moved. Something disturbingly evil, so evil that no one could possibly fathom its depths. It was rising up to take its revenge on the Uchiha clan from within. The clan that had imprisoned it down there countless decades before_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a normal day for Sauske Uchiha and his wife, Sakura. That was 'till the terrible twins came running downstairs yelling something about their little sister being a monster. Sauske just glanced at Sakura clearly stating 'You handle it'. At this look Sakura turned to the oldest of the twins, their little boy, Bragoon by name. "What makes you say that?" she calmly asked. At this the little girl Sarobando said, "She was hanging from the ceiling with no charkra and her eyes were..." She trailed off, Bragoon picked up where she left off whispering,"... they were blood red with charcoal black centers." Sauske looked up at that description thinking that Melanda, the little sister, had simply come into her Sharingan at an early age.

Sakura bent down to look at them both in the eye and asked,"Did it look anything like Daddy's Sharingan?" Both of the twins shook their heads no, then Sarobando said,"There were no tomoes around the center and the red was slightly darker." At this point in time Melanda comes downstairs and goes over to Sakura then says, "Mama, I'm hungwy." Sakura turns to her and asks, "What do you want dear?" While Melanda is deciding Sakura stands back up and turns to Sauske. "Sauske-kun will you take the twins to the academy?" she asks. He ponders on it for a moment then gets up and says, "All right, come on you two." As the three of them left Sakura and Melanda went into the kitchen to grab some food. All of a sudden the entire manor started shaking, but Melanda acted like nothing was happening.

_"Yes my servant, act like nothing is going on while I destroy your mother," It said, whilst striving up towards the surface. "I will have my revenge soon on all you Uchihas._

"Melanda get over here quick or you'll be hurt,"Sakura yelled. Melanda turned around and Sakura saw that her eyes were exactly as the twins described them earlier, blood red irises and charcoal black pupils. "Why would my master harm me," Melanda stated, then she turned away, "when he is coming for you?" And over all this noise no one could here the cries of the younest Uchiha, Skittles.

At the precise moment that Melanda said that the house stopped shaking. Then suddenly Sauske came in the house to gather Sakura for a mission. He turned toward the kitchen to see Sakura clinging toward the doorposts and staring blankly toward Melanda, so he rushed to her side. "Sakura is everything okay?", he asked. She just sat there with no reaction.

"She said something about the floor moving," Melanda mumbled out. Then suddenly everyone noticed a wailing noise coming from upstairs.

"Melanda go take care of your brother, now."

"But why me Dad?"

"Because I need to take care of your mother and you need to go and get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"You, Skittles, Bragoon, and Sarabando are staying with your Aunt Ino while me and your mom go on a mission."

"Okay." Melanda then heads up stairs and the wailing then stops.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later when everything was back to normal at the Uchiha house hold Sakura explained what had happened to Sauske. The moment she finished the whole house started to shake yet again. At this the twins came running downstairs, carrying Skittles, and ran straight into Sakura's arms whilst crying. Melanda then came down and sat in the middle of the floor snickering, then said,"My master is finally risen to the surface. He has come to destroy all those of the Uchiha bloodline." When she said that Sauske finally understood what was going on.

You see there has been a legend passed down for generations in the Uchiha clan about an enemy of ancient renown. It was imprisoned by the first generation of Uchihas'. The legend said that every one hundred years the beast would choose one of the clan as its avatar to the physical world and thus emerge. But it seems to be holding little truth because the monster had appeared only 10 years previously and wiped out a lot of the clan. The only members left after the massacre were Sauske, Itachi, and all of their cousins. It seems that it had now returned to finish the job it started all those years ago.

The next thing anybody knew a giant spider burst through the floor tossing Melanda to the side, effectively knocking her out. "You ought to thank your little girl she was of a big use to me, she's been giving me chakra for the past six months."The spider said.

"She's been under it's control for that long but how come we were just starting to notice,"Sakura asked.

"It has powers that even we could not dream of," Sauske said whilst getting up to defend his family. The beast of old struck out at them all and knocked them out. Just before Sauske drifted off into blackness he saw that his brother and cousins had shown up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sauske awoke to see Sakura hovering over him. "Good to see your awake and don't worry I'm fine," she said. She then helped Sauske to sit up and he asked, "What about the kids?" Now at this time they were in the living room and Sakura had just smiled and motioned toward the den. Sauske saw in there that Ino and Itachi were taking care of the kids. Sauske gruffed slightly then said, "I should have known those two were here." He then got up and went in there.

Ino looked up at a slight disturbance and when she saw Sauske, she said, "Good to see your up." He just sat down and asked, "What happened last night?"

"The enemy of old showed up and he knocked all of you out. But don't worry me and the cousins took care of him for good," Itachi said while never taking his eyes off of Ino. At that moment Sakura came in with some food for all four of them. "Let's not worry about it, we need to eat," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay only slightly horrific but I haven't seen many horror films and this was my first attempt at one so...**

**Thanks for reading and I'd really love it if someone would review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know I told someone, can't remember their name right now, that I would have another chapter up by the end of July or August. Right now I have it written but sorry to say I lost my notebook that it was in. So as soon as I find the notebook I'll get it typed up along with another story. Oh also there is about 2 or 3 chapters made up now.


End file.
